Staying at the Brief's
by zeromex
Summary: Goten stays at Trunks house for a whole week (that means trouble!) When he and Trunks eat something that takes away their powers, Vegeta and the two demi-saiyans have to travel to another planet to get the cure.


****

Staying At The Brief's

Hiya all you peeps! This is my first DBZ fic, so please pwetty please don't flame it! *****Looks at angry crowd* AHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Sweatdrops*

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ… but one day I shall!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!

Summary: Goten stays at Trunks house for a whole week (that means trouble!) When he and Trunks eat something that takes away their powers, Vegeta and the two demi-saiyans have to travel to another planet to get the cure.

****

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Disaster

Chi-Chi kissed her son's forehead as she patted his spiky black hair; Goten's ebony eyes filled with tears, his 8-year-old heart breaking at the thought of his mother's absence. 

"How long will it be 'til your back, Kaa-san?" he asked innocently.

"O, honey, it'll only be one week."

"You promise?" He bit his lips in anguish to hear the answer.

"Of course, and be a good dear for the Briefs."

The door closed, leaving poor Goten in the Brief's household. Trunks entered the room. 

"Hey Goten… PU YOU SMELL!!! Did you get in a fight with a garbage can and lose **_again_**!?!"

Goten didn't say anything, still heart-broken from the thought of his mother's absence. When he finally got a hold of himself, he asked Trunks the unbelievable.

"Hey Trunks, wanna take a bath together?"

Trunks looked at Goten pitifully. "…O fine… and by the way, my mom will scrub us… and until we're squeaky clean, too!" Trunks added the last part in hope that Goten would refuse taking a bath after that. But to his dismay, Goten didn't care. Trunks started calling his mom.

"Mom!"

"Yes Trunks?"

"Can you scrub us for our bath…?

"I'm busy examining something in my laboratory. Can you ask Vegeta?"

"O great…"muttered Trunks. "Hey Goten, if you don't wipe those tears away fast, Vegeta will give ya a BIG spanking!" 

***

As they approached the bathroom, Vegeta came with his pink Badman shirt on.

"Let's get this over with, OK brat?"

He then let the water run until it was ready to go (and along the way, he almost blew it up, complaining it took too long). The boys then stepped into the bathtub.

"Ouch!!!" they both yelped.

"Dad, this is WAAAAAAAAAY too hot! How do you expect us to take a bath in here!?!"

Vegeta's anger rose dangerously. "YOU are a Saiyan. And your telling me that you can't stand some hot water!?!"

Goten started crying, hurt at the tone of Vegeta's voice. Trunks nudged at his friend, hoping Goten would receive the message… He didn't, instead crying even harder. Vegeta then rose and glared suspiciously at him.

"Figures… your Kakarot's brat…"

Goten bit his lips at that. He knew that if he continued crying, Vegeta would give him that spanking Trunks had told him about.

Vegeta somehow amuses in making fun of Goten. "Now talk, brat," he said amusedly, knowing very well that you can't talk while you're crying. 

A moment of silence proceeded. 

Goten finally bit a chunk of his gum surprisingly hard and managed to pull out a "I'm fine."

***

When Goten stopped crying, he was in a very perky and hyper mood. 

"Lookie, Veggie-chan, a rubber duckie!"

"Get that hideous thing away from me before I incinerate it into pieces!"

But Goten kept on pushing the rubber duckie towards Vegeta's face and squeezed it so it made a "squeak squeak" noise. Vegeta left the bathroom angrily, muttering something along the lines of "Stupid boys they should be blowing up rubber ducks not playing with it…"

"Looks like he's mad," said Goten chirpily. 

"You're telling me." Trunks rolled his eyes and put his clothes on. Goten, also putting his clothes on, was feeling quite famished after crying so long. 

"I'm hungry, Trunks. Is there anything we can eat?" Trunks looked at Goten's stomach pathetically." Sure, we probably have tons of stuff in the fridge. C'mon!"

They both quickly raced to the fridge and found to their dismay that Vegeta had emptied it out after leaving the bathroom in escape of the dreaded "rubber duckie."

"NO FOOD!?!" Goten screamed in fear. 

"Don't worry, Goten, I'll just call my mom and ask her to go grocery shopping or something."

"O…Okay." *grumble grumble grumble*

"Was that your stomach!?!"

"Uh-huh…"

"MOM!!! SOS!!! We need food!!!"

No one answered.

"Hey Trunks, what's this?" Goten asked, pointing at a small Post-it note on the fridge. 

Trunks read the note.

"… That explains everything… They've gone to the mall!!! What're we gonna do? They'll stay there for hours!!!"

Goten's stomach grumbled again. "AHHHH!!! We're all gonna die!"

"… Don't worry, Goten! It's Trunks to the rescue! Me, being the genius I am, will cook something SOOOOO delicious that it will tingle your tastebuds!" 

"R-Really!?!" Goten's eyes sparkled with delight, and his tongue was a dripping disaster. 

"Of course! Now I'll need some of this…" Trunks explained happily, grabbing a can of Bug Spray from under the sink. "Some of this-" he grabbed a lavender-scented candle- "And of course _this_!!!" He snatched a wooden cutting board and incinerated it into sawdust with a well-aimed "ki" blast. "With this _delicious _combination, we, Goten, will make a cake!" Trunks turned to Goten triumphantly. 

"HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!" Goten jumped up and down happily. 

They both started looking for the flour, which Mrs. Brief's cleverly hid in her laboratory. The boys, realizing this, ran downstairs to get it. 

"Hey Trunks, which one is it, flower or flour?"

"You dummy! It has to be _flower_! Now let's go get some!"

They both ran back upstairs, eager to make the cake. 

After mixing all the ingredients up, they ate it. Their eyes began to droop sleepily, resulting in the two boys going upstairs to get a nice and peaceful sleep. 

***

Vegeta and Bulma came home shortly after the two boys fell asleep. Neither of them noticed the ingredients they had mixed into their so-called cake. 

***

The next day…

*Yawn* "Hey Goten… Hey Goten wake up!!!"

Goten remained in bed, snoring happily. 

Trunks knew the one thing that would wake him up. "Hey Goten, FOOD!"

Goten started sniffing in his sleep, and then quickly jumped up from bed, pushing Trunks down. 

"FOOD, FOOD, WHERE!?!"

You dummy, why'd ya do that?" Trunks rubbed the bruise on the back of his head.

"Do what?"

"… Nothing. Now let's go downstairs. Vegeta wants us to train with him in the Gravity Room."

"But… But this is the normal time I watch Winnie the Pooh!"

"O gosh, Goten, you still watch that!?!"

"Ya… don't you?" He then started singing the theme song of it.

"Well, just forget about it OK?"

"But-"

"GOTEN!!!"

"Fine…"

As the two boys went downstairs, Trunk noticed the early time of 5:30 a.m. that he and Goten had waken up at. He knocked effortlessly on his parent's door, surprised to see that the door fell. 

"O gosh! Vegeta and Bulma will KILL me if they find out I knocked the door down AGAIN!!! Hey Goten, help me fix this!"

No one answered.

"Goten?"

Goten laid down on the floor, coughing furiously.

"Are you OK?" *cough cough cough*

Trunks fell to the floor, unable to move. His eyes got heavier and heavier until he surrendered to the hands of sleep.

***

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. He saw lights… Bright lights. After his eyes adjusted, a worried mother and a secretly worried father hovered over him. 

"O, Trunks sweetie, are you OK? O, Chi-Chi will absolutely _kill_ me if Goten doesn't get better…"

Trunks rolled over to where Goten laid. "Hey Goten, wake up… Hey Goten!!!" *****sigh* "It must've been the cake we ate," mumbled Trunks.

Bulma stopped pacing back and forth. "What did you eat?" Her voice was harsher than usual. 

"Well… Goten and I made a cake made out of a can of bug spray, lavender-scented candle, incinerated wood, and some flower in your laboratory."

"Flour…? Which one?" 

"Flower, as in F-L-O-W-E-R. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" 

Bulma gasped. She started biting her nails, which was an unusual thing for her to do. That meant only one thing… trouble.

"What, mom?"

"That ingredient… it takes away your Saiyan powers two day after digesting!"

Trunk's eyes widened. "But we can just use the Dragonballs to wish our powers back or wish that this never happened right?" 

Bulma shook her head.

"Then… We can just use senzu beans to heal us, right… Right!?!" 

"No, Trunks, you don't understand. That potion is irreversible. You can't undo its effect…"

"B-But mother, you made it right? And _all_ of your stuff is reversible!"

"Trunks, there's something you need to know. I didn't make that… The Saiyajins' enemies made that a long time ago. When they found out there were two Saiyans left, they were planning to use it. Vegeta invaded their base and snatched it away from them. I put it in my laboratory to examine…"

"No… It can't be!!! This must be a joke!" 

Goten woke up. "What's going on?" he said sleepily. He yawned and stared curiously at the bright lights above him. "OOOH… Lookie at those birdies…"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You dummy! That cake we ate took away our powers!"

"Silly! Look, I can still make ki balls, see?" Goten exclaimed cluelessly, a ball of blue light forming in his palm. 

"You baka! It'll take our powers away in a day unless we do something!"

"Trunks, honey, stop being so stubborn. It's irreversible!" exclaimed Bulma.

While Trunks and Bulma were arguing, and while Goten was still wondering what was going on, no one noticed the quiet Vegeta.

"You bakas…" Everybody stopped talking and turned their attention to Vegeta. "I know of a cure… but it won't be easy to get without your powers."

"Then we'll just do it before we lose them!" said Trunks.

"Impossible… it would take more than one day to do this, and if you lose your powers before then, you're dead! Understand, brats?"

They two demi-saiyans nodded, but both of them-especially Trunks- were not willing to live without their Saiyan powers. They had to do it. 

"O, Goten, I better get Chi-Chi's permission first."

Goten looked at her with pleading eyes, sending his message silently.

"O, all right, I won't tell Chi-Chi," Bulma said, unable to resist the power of Goten's puppy-dog eyes. She then glared at Vegeta. "Why don't _you_ go with the boys?"

Vegeta got out of his relaxed stance and smirked.

"Why not? I could use some training anyway."

~~~ End of Chapter 1 ~~~~

MultiplE pErsonalitiEs betaed my story, by the way. And personality #1 (Vegeta) _forced _me to tell you that she made up the list of what the ingredients were. YES, SHE MADE THAT… well please review and tell me your opinion of my story!


End file.
